Husky's Christmas Present
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: A little Christmas yaoi oneshot for you


Husky's present

Husky was confused about the concept of Christmas. When he had been with the circus, they, the performers had never had Christmas. All Husky knew about Christmas was a time when fat men got fatter and spoilt brats got… spoilter.

Cooro had spent long hours explaining Christmas to Husky, but he still didn't understand. He was thankful of Cooro's help, happy he could spend time alone with his secret crush.

Despite his lack of knowledge, Husky had still helped Cooro, Nana and Senri decorate the house they had been living in for the past few months, the place was full of streamers and bunches of mistletoe, which Nana had insisted on having much to Husky's secret delight. He may just have to catch Cooro under it later. There was a huge tree in the living room covered in the most unusual array of decoration; paper chains that Nana had spent hours making, feather's from Cooro's own wings, flowers from Senri's garden and a few of Husky's own precious pearls.

Christmas morning found the young merman wandering downstairs, moaning about the cold and the lack of water. The male may have taken a shine to Christmas but he didn't like the fact that all of the lakes and ponds had either frozen over or were buried under a foot of snow.

On his way to the kitchen, Husky frowned, froze and took a step back, turning to stare into the front room. A huge box stood next to the tree, wrapped in bright pink paper and a red bow holding the whole thing together. Husky first thought something so… girly would be for Nana but when he saw the name on the label his mouth fell open in shock horror and his eyes widened.

_To husky_

Husky rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, but the name remained the same. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Husky made towards the present and took the label in his hand, turning it over to see how it was from. His jaw hit the floor.

_Merry Christmas_

_From Cooro_

They had all agreed to wait until they were all awake to open their presents but curiosity was getting the better of Husky. He reached up and took hold of the bow on top of the box and pulled. The box fell open and…

THUD!!

Husky found himself flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. All the air had been knocked out of his lungs and a heavy weight was still sat on his stomach. Not realizing he had closed his eyes them, Husky opened his eyes and found himself staring into the brown orbs of…

"Cooro?"

The winged male grinned and threw his arms in to the air screaming with pure delight; "MERRY CHRISTMAS HUSKY!!" Realizing that they were alone, Cooro dropped his arms and looked around. "Where's Nana and Senri? You weren't meant to open your present until they were here!"

Husky didn't answer. He was staring at Cooro, mouth open, eyebrow raised. "What were you doing in there Cooro?"

Cooro shifted backwards so his friend could sit up. Husky did so, trying to hide his blush when he realized Cooro was straddling his waist.

"You're really hard to buy for," Cooro whined, clasping his hands behind his head and grinning, "I didn't know what to get you so I got you me!"

Once again Husky didn't answer. He stared hard at the floor. There was a silence between them. The smile had a faded from Cooro's face and the winged boy was now very concerned for his friend.

"H-Husky?" Cooro's voice held none of his usual hyperness. "What's wrong? Don't you want me as a present?"

Husky lowered his head further, hiding his tears and disappointment. 'Cooro doesn't know the impact his words are having on me.'

"Get off of me Cooro. You don't know what you're saying."

Cooro didn't move. He placed a finger under Husky's chin and raised his head, gazing at the other male with eyes full of pure want. Cooro leant down slightly and gently pressed his lips to the merman's, watching as Husky's eyes widened before passion over came both of them and their eyes closed.

Husky was in shock. Never had he ever dreamt he'd be sat on a cold wooden floor, on Christmas day, being kissed by the one person he truly loved. Once his mind had caught up with what was going on he found both of Cooro's hands had slid up to cup his face as his own hands had fisted in the winged boy's shirt. They broke away, panting and resting their foreheads against each others. Husky opened his eyes and found Cooro smiling back at him, a smile he couldn't help but return.

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Cooro whispered huskily and still slightly breathless, "And I'm saying I love you."

Husky could feel his cheeks reddening beneath Cooro's hands but he couldn't help grinning like an idiot. "I-I love you too Cooro."

In reply, Cooro lowered his head for another kiss but before they could…

BAM!!

The door flew open, banging on the wall and scaring the life out of the two males. They toppled over, Husky once again on his back and Cooro looming over him.

"MERRY CH…" Nana froze at what she saw. Senri simply blinked and moved into the kitchen.


End file.
